Heroes meet Heroes
by ihavenosanity
Summary: What happens when Fury wants to detain twice savior of Olympus? Well alot of explaining...
1. chapter 1

_Percy P.O.V._

It's been 6 months since the Giant War, and life couldn't get any better.

Leo finally made it back with Calypso and also may have broken a rib from a hysterical Piper hugging him. The two camps made up as a result of Reyna, Coach Hedge, and Nico returning the Athena Parthenon and now there's even a portal in each camp that allows demigods to travel from one camp to the other.

The gods offered us immortality, but we couldn't bear the thought of watching all my friends die, so they gave the seven, Nico, and Reyna invincibility. It was basically the Curse of Achilles without taking a dip in the River Styx and a small weak spot since someone (coughZeuscough) is paranoid of giving us too much power.

After Nico told me that I wasn't his type, he came out to camp as well and became a tiny bit more open. He started to date Will Solace because apparently he's his type.

Anyways I woke up to the sound of the horn for Breakfast. Annabeth was next to me still asleep. Her curls were sprawled all over her pillow . Suddenly she woke up, her grey calculating eyes staring back at me .

"Good morning Wisegirl." I said smirking. "Lets go get Breakfast."

She groaned and pulled the sheets up to cover her face. "Can't we stay for 5 for minutes?" She pleaded.

"But Annieee," I whined. "I'm starving!" I gave her my best baby seal eyes. "One. Don't call me Annie. Two. Don't give me baby seal eyes, you know I can't resist them!" She exclaimed. I jutted out my lip bit at all budging .

"Fine. Let's go." She surrendered and got up to get dressed. I cheered and got up too.

We went to the bathroom and brushed our teeth. While Annie brushed her hair, I went to go put on my clothes. Today was just like any other, so a simple camp shorts and shorts. I tied my sneakers and waited for Annabeth. She came out looking as beautiful as ever in a camp shirt and shorts. Her blonde curls were tamed in a loose ponytail and her dagger strapped to her side.

"Come on Seaweed brain lets go." She grabbed my hand and we began route for the Dining Hall.

On our way we talked about random subjects, mostly about how Annabeth needed to go to Olympus to meet with her mother. She needed to run a few blueprints by her before she gave the final word on building the new temples. Since we were going to start college in New Rome in about 2 months, she wanted to finish up a couple things before then.

"Well I think I'm going to visit my mom today anyways." I said scratching the back of my neck. "That's a great idea. After I'm finished with my mom, I'll join you guys. I've been wanting to see Estelle." She says.

We finally get to the Dining hall and almost everyone is there already. We head over to our table and see that everyone's there already. Chiron made an exception and let's the Seven sit together. After the war, it's turned into to sort of a tradition for all of us to have breakfast together. Frank, Hazel, and even sometimes Reyna will come and eat with us. Today it's just us seven, Nico and Will and Calypso.Grover was out somewhere in another state dealing with a bunch of angry nymphs so his appt was empty.

"Well finally you two love birds decide to grace us with your presence." Piper snickers as we take a seat. "We were starting to think you were busy." She trails off. Hazel starts to fan herself and Jason rolls his eyes at his girlfriends antics.

"Ha ha very funny Pipes, but may I remind you we weren't the ones who disappeared for a whole 2 hours in to woods after Capture the Flag was over." Annabeth answers mock glaring at Piper. Piper glares backs and Jason turns more red than a strawberry.

"We got lost!" He exclaims trying to cover it up.

Our table laughs and we eat breakfast. Jokes are told, stories swapped, and it all seems perfect.

After breakfast we all went our separate ways and Annabeth and I went back to our cabin to grab her blueprints. Chiron agreed to let us go and had Argus take us.

On the way there, we sat in comfortable silence as the soft music on the radio played. I laid my head on Annie's shoulder as she read a book.

We got to the Empire State Building first and I kissed her goodbye promising to see her in a bit. Then about 2 minutes later we got to my mom's apartment building. I thanked Argus and went in.

I finally got to the familiar red door and took a deep breath and knocked. I heard shuffling inside and finally my mom opened the door. Her brown hair was down as always with a bit of flour in it. Her brown eyes shined with the same sparkle they always had. She was wearing an apron and still she looked so adorable.

"Percy! You came back!" She hugged me so hard, it rivaled one of Tyson's hugs.

"Hey mom." I said simply while hugging her back. "I promised I'd come back to hang out with you guys and Estelle."

"Well come in, I just put some cookies in the oven."

I walked into the familiar apartment and smelled the comforting scent of her homemade blue chocolate chip cookies. Estelle was sitting on the carpet in the living room. She was in a pink onesie with bears all over it and her eyes were fixed on the TV. As soon as I walked in her head snapped in my direction. She grinned and signaled for me to pick her up.

"Hey there Elle, I missed you." I picked her up and she started to play with my Camp necklace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line brake~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about an hour Paul came home from work. He was happy to see me too and congratulated me on saving the world. Half and hour after that, Annabeth arrived and my mom practically suffocated her to death via hug. We talked and ate blue cookies.

"Hey mom can Annabeth and I take Estelle to the park?" I asked her with my infamous baby seal eyes.

"Well if it's alright with Annabeth."

I turned my baby seal eyes toward her and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay Seaweed brain lets go."

I first bumped and went to get Estelle's things. Mom gave me a baby pink diaper bag with diapers, a bib, wipes, a bottle, some Gerber, and finally a pacifier. We got her stroller and headed out.

"Okay be back in a bit." I said and waved at them. Annabeth followed behind me and we went to Central Park. I think people thought Estelle was our child because an old couple scoffed at the sight of us. I couldn't care less, but Annie glared at them and trust me you don't wanna be on the receiving end of one of those.

Natasha P.O.V.

Fury called an emergency Avengers meeting. Apparently it was so important that he needed all of us there.

I took seat next to Clint and waited for the meeting to start. The only people missing were Stark and Fury.

Finally Fury walked in, but there were no signs of Stark, even though this was his tower.

"Where's Stark?" Fury barked clearly angry for him not being here. "I told him to be here on time."

"No need to get your panties in a wad Director, I'm right here." He walked in as fashionable as ever with his sunglasses on his face.

"Take a seat Stark." Fury ordered. "We have a serious spotting of a suspected terrorist. Perseus Jackson. Wanted for blowing up multiple schools as well as a school bus. He also blew up the St. Louis Arch, dumped his class into a shark tank, and even took his own mother hostage. All this and more and he's only 18."

I couldn't believe it. I mean an 18 year old terrorist?

"Director are you sure about this kid? I mean he's only 18?" Rogers protested reading the file.

"Oh I'm sure Rogers. Now I need all of you to suit up. Widow and Rogers. You will approach him and attempt to apprehend him without using force. Barton will be in close range ready for a signal. Stark you'll be in the air scouting any accomplices. Banner will be with Barton in hiding just in case the big guy needs to make an appearance. Thor is coming later, he's finishing things in Asgard."

"Do we all need to go? How powerful can he possibly be?" Stark said scoffing.

"Trust me Stark, you'll know when you meet him." With that he dismissed us.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy P.O.V.

Central Park was going great. Estelle was having a blast. She really liked Annabeth. Seeing them play together made me think about having our own kids one day. Of course first I have to ask Annabeth to marry me. And Annie would want a career first.

"What are you thinking so hard about Seaweed Brain?" She looked at me while bouncing Estelle on her knee.

"Wisegirl, do you ever think about having our own kids?"

She paused.

"Well…." she started. Her gaze was towards Estelle. "I mean of course I want kids Percy, but I think we should focus on getting our careers in line first. You know I want to be an architect and you of course are majoring in marine biology."

"So what you're saying is not until we are stable enough to financially support ourselves?"

"In a way. But if something does happen and I do end up pregnant….." she faltered

"Annabeth Chase I swear of the River Styx that as long as I'm alive, I will support our family in every way shape and form." I vowed she stared at me. At first I thought she was going to punch me, but then she did something unexpected. She hugged me.

"Gods Seaweed Brain you didn't have to do that." She sniffled.

"I just wanted you to know that I'll be here for you no matter what. As long as we're…."

"Together." She finished. We had a couple more minutes of peace before all Hades broke loose.

Steve P.O.V.

I was still having trouble comprehending how an 18 year old could be a terrorist. I mean more than 6 schools blown up?

We got to Central Park. As instructed Clint and Bruce went into hiding. Stark was already in the air. Natasha and I were about 50 feet away trying to get a read on him. He was with a blonde girl that looked to be his girlfriend. They also had what looked to be a 8 month or so old. Could that be his daughter? I can't tell facial features from this far.

Suddenly Natasha nudges me which is our cue to go forward. We walk in sync trying to avoid regular people. Before we can even get them, a giant horde of dogs approaches them. They look like Dobermen and stand in front of the couple. Our target steps forward weilding a baseball bat? What? He stands guard in front of the girl and baby. His baseball bat shimmers and somehow turns into a bronze sword. But how is that possible. Suddenly even the dogs seem to grow, and they have glowing red eyes. I look back at Nat to see if she's seeing what I'm seeing. Her usually guarded expression is now one of confusion.

I look back to our target and he slashed at the first "dog." It is suddenly burst into a glowing yellow powder. There's about 4 more and in a flurry of movements, they're all turned into powder too. All this in under 4 minutes. He doesn't even seem to be breaking a sweat.

I finally return to my senses and approach them. His back is turned and he can't see me.

"Perseus Jackson I need —" I'm cut off my his bronze sword in my face. He then makes eye contact with me. His eyes widen and he lowers his sword. I regain my posture.

"As I was saying, Perseus Jackson, you need to come with us." His eyebrows raise as is asking, seriously?

"Um look Mr. The American Flag is My Favorite Color, I don't know who you are or who sent you, but I'm not going anywhere with you." Any steps forward.

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Special Agent Natasha Romanoff. This is my partner Steve Rogers and we're with S.H.I.E.L.D. You need to come with us, that's an order not a choice." She smiled sweetly and forcibly. Suddenly he laughs. He laughed. At us. The avengers.

"Okay look here agents. I finally get some peace and quiet and bonding time with my sister. I'm not gonna ruin. Just because some people from the government want me to. Now have a nice day." He turns and sits next to the blonde who looks quite impressed by his speech.

"Okay we warned you. If you won't come peacefully, then we have to take you in by force." Nat explains.

Perseus looks back at the blonde girl and she puts the child in her stroller and gives her a toy. She gets up and joins him.

"Before you detain him, he has a right to know what he's even being detained for." She states arms crossed.

"He's a wanted terrorist. He's blown up multiple schools and the St. Louis arch. He's held his mother hostage and disappeared for months without a trace." Nat states. Perseus just starts to laugh.

"Dude. I didn't blow up those schools. Just at the wrong place at the wrong time. And I didn't hold my mom hostage, she was kidnapped. And the St. Louis arch wasn't my fault. It was that crazy lady and her dog." He says in between laughs. "So are we done here because I have places to be."

"Okay you were warned. We have to take you in by force now." Nat says and begins to approach him. I approach the girl just in case she decides to help him.

Nat throws a punch at his jaw and he catches it with his hand. She's too shocked to stop his punch and it lands square on the shoulder.

Suddenly I fell down only to realize the girl sweeped my feet. I quickly try to get up but she puts her foot on my back and kicks me back down. She's strong. I grab her leg to pull her back down to me and she falls. She curses and we both get back up. She takes a stance goes to kick me. I grab her leg ready to push her down, but she twists it and I lose my grip. She lands a kick right in my stomach and I back up clutching it.

Without thinking I look back to see how Nat's doing and am met at the sight of her on the ground unconscious. She isn't bleeding as far as I can tell but it worries me . Perseus is walking back to the girl holding the same bronze sword he had earlier. I know I can't beat them both so I push the backup button on my communication device. Immediately Tony flew down and landed beside me. His faces showed that he was impressed. I mean an 18 year old kid taking down a master assassin?

Clint came, but not Bruce. He was probably going to transform soon.

Clint fired arrows at the two kids and they smiled! They started to dodge them or deflect them with their sword. It's like the dodged arrows on a day to day basis! Tony had enough so he aimed his energy blasts at them. The blonde girl elbowed the boy and something strange happened. Suddenly Tony was covered in a thin layer of water and it seeped into his suit. It's started to smoke and short circuit. Then he fell down no doubt electrocuted. That was one more person down.

Clint finally ran out of arrows and engaged in hand to hand combat with our target. I looked back the girl and we started to fight too for a good 5 minutes . Suddenly there was a huge roar and out came Hulk. Clint was made the mistake of turning back and Perseus knocked him unconscious with his sword. That's when I made the mistake of looking at Clint fall. Next thing I know I'm on the ground, moly world slowly going black.

Percy P.O.V.

I mean seriously I can't go one day without someone trying to kill me?

I knocked down the Apollo kid wannabe and I saw that Annabeth finally took down Mr. America. But now we had this huge green monster to deal with. He roared again and charged. I willed the water in the fountain next to us the hug around him like a straight jacket. He stopped and struggled to break free, but I held him back. I looked back to Annabeth for help.

" I can't hold him back much longer Annabeth. What's our plan?" I asked straining to hold him.

"If you can put a thick enough ice cage around him, it can give us time to escape." She says. I nod and will all the water from the fountain to wrap around him. I make sure to make it about 5 feet thick all around. I finish and let him go. He immediately starts to punch the ice. I turn to Annabeth and she's already getting Estelle and her stroller. We start to sprint towards my mom's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony P.O.V.

I woke up with my whole body aching. All I remember was being covered in water and then electricity crackling in my ears.

When my eyes adjusted to the bright light I saw that I was in the S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital wing. The room was blindingly white. Suddenly I heard a groan from the curtain next to me. I tried to move it at first but it hurt too much to make any movement. Finally I gathered all my strength and moved it. It was Clint in the bed next to me. He had his left arm wrapped in gauze from the elbow to the wrist. His forehead was bandages too and he groaned again.

"Clint it's me Tony." I said trying to get his attention.

"I want a sandwich. I'm starving." I knew there was hope after he said that.

I still can't believe an 18 year old kid beat us. The Avengers. Earth's mightiest heroes.

After about an hour a nurse came in and took our vitals. She told me I was going to be fine and if it wasn't for the reactor in my chest, I would have died. Clint was fine too, but he almost had a heart attack when she said he couldn't eat for another 2 hours. She also told us the rest of the team was going to be brought in because Fury wants to talk to us. No doubt scold us for getting beat up.

As promised, the rest of the team walked, well more like wheeled in. Nat and Cap were each in a wheelchair looking fine except for a few cuts and bruises. Bruce was fine but was wrapped in blankets. Apparently he was in an ice cage and almost got hypothermia. We talked about the kids fighting skills and where they could have trained, when sunshine himself walked in, note the sarcasm .

"My best team. Bested by two 18 year old kids and a baby." He said looking angry as always. "Where do I even begin." Then the prince of Asgard walked in looking grim.

"Well well Thor, you finally decide to show. You'll love this, the team was beat up by some teenagers and a baby." Fury tells him tauntingly. Thor's normally happy demeanor is replaced by a grim and serious one.

"Director. Those teenagers as you say are not by any means normal." He says. Well of course they aren't normal. They fucking almost killed us!

"Thor what do you mean? Are they Asgardian?" Fury questions. Thor shakes his head.

"No they are not of Asgardian blood. They are something more powerful. I cannot tell you what they are due do some ancient laws. But I can get them to meet with you. They will not be happy, but they will explain their heritage." Okay so now I'm confused. What are these kids?

Percy P.O.V.

We got to my mom's apartment safely thank the gods. We decided not to tell her about the incident involving those government agents. She had enough stress in her life.

It was already 6 so Annabeth and I decided to go back to camp. We hugged my mom and Paul goodbye promising to see them again soon.

We hailed a cab and headed to camp. On the way there we talked about the agents and how they were convinced I was a terrorist. When we got to camp, we paid the driver and passed the border. Everyone was already at the Dining hall eating dinner so we went and joined them. We ate dinner and decided to skip the campfire. It's been a long day.

We entered my cabin and Annabeth read a book while laying her head in my lap. I played with her hair with one hand and scrolled through my phone on the other hand. The gods helped create monster-proof phones as a gift for saving the world. Mine was blue with a trident where the apple symbol was supposed to be. Annabeth's was grey with an owl. Most of the Athena kids had the same phone.

Eventually we went to sleep. Of course I had to have a dream warning of the future.

I was in my dad's underwater palace. More specifically, the throne room. Dad was sitting on his throne with his usual attire; a Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts and flip flops. Amphitrite was at his side looking as regal as usual. Her coral colored dress complemented her long black hair and her seashell crown looked like a masterpiece in itself. We had sort of gotten along after the Giant war. She had seen what Annabeth and I had gone through and sympathized us.

Dad saw me and smiled.

"Percy! Just the man I wanted to see." I laughed and walked closer to them. "Hey dad, Amphitrite," I acknowledged her bowing my head. She smiled and hugged me taking me by surprise. I got over my shock quickly and hugged back.

"Welcome back Percy." She said pulling away. Dad cleared his throat and we turned our heads toward him.

"Percy I'm afraid the gods have a sort of mission for you." He says frowning. Before I can protest he starts to speak again.

"It's regarding the people that tried to arrest you today. They are part of a government organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. Their group is called the Avengers. They protected New York from a rouge Asgardian god while you were in Greece. Another Asgardian is part of their group and requested we tell them of the gods. We want the seven to explain the Greek world to them so that they do not try to detain anymore demigods in the future. Hopefully after this they will leave you all alone." He explains. I sigh and nod.

"I guess. I mean they weren't much of a fight. Annabeth and I took them down." I say. He laughs and pats my back .

"Yes you did! Couldn't be more proud." He says and suddenly my vision begins to blur.

I wake up to Annabeth shaking me.

"Seaweed brain! We need to go to the Big House. Chiron wants us to go on our mission already." She says. I groan and reluctantly get up. We head to the Big House and she explains that her mother visited her in a dream too.

We arrive and see the rest of the seven there already. We greet each other and take a seat. Chiron begins to speak.

"Children as you may already know, the gods want you to explain our world to a group of mortals. Your parents visited you all and explained the situation. Now, Annabeth and Percy have already met them because they tried to detain Percy. You will all head to Stark tower and meet then there. Now off you go." He says and we all groan. We head to the van and Argus starts to drive.

"Wait so Annabeth, you and Percy met them already?" Piper asks.

"Yeah unfortunately." She proceeds to explain our encounter with them. I zone out and scroll through my phone.

I really didn't want to have to explain basically my whole life story to a group of mortals who tried to attack me. But what can I do, the gods want us to educate the idiots. I just hope they have food there.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony P.O.V.

So apparently Thor got us a meeting with these kids, but there's seven of them coming and he keeps referring to them as 'The Seven'. Which is pretty weird……

Anyways, we got discharged from the hospital the next morning and Pepper came to drive us to the tower. She scolded us for trying to arrest an 18 year old kid and said we got what we deserved.

Finally , we got to the tower and went up to the living room. Thor went straight to the kitchen to raid our pop tart stockpile and the rest of the team sat on the couch in front of the flat screen. I sat on the very end next to Cap. We are all in sweatpants and plain white t-shirts courtesy of the hospital.

Pepper went to the kitchen too, to make us something to eat. I wasn't hungry, but Clint looked at her like she was God.

I sat down thinking. If two of these kids could take us down, what could seven of them do? Are they just as powerful as them? Would they be cooperative or just plain rude? My thoughts were interrupted by JARVIS.

"Sir, there is a group of seven teenagers here requesting to see you." I heard the electronic voice say.

"Let them in JARVIS and bring them up to the living room." I respond. The team sits up a bit and turns their attention to the elevator door. Thor comes and sits on a chair with a pop tart in hand. Pepper comes back from the kitchen and says she put some lasagna in the oven. Clint is practically drooling at this point and Natasha rolls her eyes and slaps his shoulder. He pouts and rubs the place she hit him.

Finally the elevator dings and we are met with quite a site.

As promised, there are 7 teenagers all vastly different from each other, but at the same time they all share this look in their eyes that reminds me of a veteran returning from war. The first two are Perseus and the blonde girl. Now that I can get a good look at them without them trying to kill me, I can see that they are both well muscled. Next I see a blonde boy who looked about the same age as them. His electric blue eyes were protected by square glasses and he was tall and muscular. He was holding hands with a girl that looked to be Native American because of her caramel skin. She had choppy brown hair, but somehow she made it look like something straight out of a magazine cover. The strangest thing about her were her eyes. They seemed to change color every few seconds. Next, was a buff Chinese guy. He had a short buzz cut and would be pretty intimidating if it wasn't for his baby face. Holding hands with him was a African American girl with the curliest hair I had seen. She was shorter than the rest of the group and looked to be younger too. Once again, her eyes caught me by surprise, they looked to be solid gold. Lastly there was a Latino boy who had curly brown hair and the most mischievous smile you would ever see. He was fidgeting with something in his hands and would turn to look at it every few seconds.

We sat there not knowing what to say. Thor was the one to break the silence.

"Heroes! May I say it is an honor to meet you all! Your tales of selfless bravery have been told in my world time and time again." He leaves his pop tarts and goes up to them.

"Um thanks I guess. Who are you?" Perseus is the one to speak.

"I am Thor god of thunder in Asgard." He announces. Perseus looks back at the blonde boy and smiles.

"Look at that sparky, now you have a friend." He laughs and the group begins to laugh with him. Natasha is the first to shake out of the trance. She gets up and goes to join Thor.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow. They are Steve Rogers or Captain America, Tony Stark or Iron man, Bruce Banner or the Hulk, and Clint Barton or Hawkeye." She introduces us trying to create peace. At first Perseus seems wary, but quickly begins to introduce his friends.

"I'm Perseus Jackson but please call me Percy, though you probably already know that. This is Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Leo Valdez." He points at them one by one.

"So I guess we should explain our background to you guys?" He questions. Thor nods enthusiastically.

"I have only heard fragments of your great adventures. It would be an absolute honor to hear it from you personally." He says.

"Well can we atleast get sit down because this might take a while." Annabeth says. We show them to the other couch opposite of us. They sit down and I see Perseus take a huge breath.

"Do any of you, besides Thor, know anything about the Greek gods?" He asks. Bruce is the first to answer.

"Yes, the myths about Zeus, Hades, and all the other gods." He states.

"Well I wouldn't call them myths. They're pretty real. We are the children of those gods, half mortal half god." Annabeth says. I for once wasn't all that shocked. I mean we met with an Asgardian. Why not have Greek gods too?

"So who are your godly parents?" Nat asked. Percy smiled and began reintroducing everyone.

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Jason Grace son of Jupiter. Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite. Frank Zhang son of Mars. Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto. And Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus." He pointed to each person again.

"Yes! The Seven!" Thor clapped happily.

"Okay so why does big guy over here keep calling you guys the seven?" Asked Clint. They looked at each other and sighed.

"It's a long story, but I guess that's why we're here." Annabeth said

"It all started when I was 12." Percy said. He continued to tell us his life. We all sat on the edge of our seats. He went through all that when others were trying to survive middle school. We were speechless. By the end Annabeth had a few tears streaming down her face. Piper rubbed her back and tried to comfort her.

"And that's how Jason and I stopped our evil grandfather without even knowing each other. Of course we had a lot of help," he said.

"Okay, that's impressive. But I still don't get why you all are the seven." Clint says.

"And so we begin round two of story time. Leo how about you take the lead on this one." Percy says and Leo grins.

"Awww yeah! The Super sized Mcshizzle is in the House!" He exclaims. I raise my eyebrows in question and Percy laughs and mouths, 'Don't ask.'

Leo began his story and every once in a while would switch Piper and Jason. We got to the part where they rescued Hera, and then Percy started narrating again switching with Hazel and Frank.

"Wait so Roman gods exist too?" Nat asks. Jason nods and explains that the gods switch from their Greek form and their Roman form every once in a while. Nat nods and they continue with the story.

We get to the part where Annabeth defeats Arachne and we are all on the edge of our seats. Piper was telling the story and she falters. She looks at Annabeth and Percy and they're both looking down at the floor.

"This next part is probably the worst of it all. We still have nightmares about this place and what happened to us while we were down there." Annabeth explains and a single tear slides down her cheek. Percy gives her a side hugs and rubs her back. What was worse than what they've already faced?

Then, Percy continues with Annabeth chipping in every once in a while. He tells us of him mastering his powers when he controlled the rivers of the Underworld. He tells us how they had to drink fire to survive. He explains their encounter with Nyx and the goddess of misery. He tells us about the curses put on him and and how he had to do what he did. How we boiled the goddess's blood. His gaze stayed on the floor. When he finished, even I had tears in my eyes. They went through so much. They didn't deserve any of this.

Jason finally concluded the story and by then Annabeth and Percy were more or less back to normal. They were holding hands and were probably not about to let go.

"Wow." was all Nat could muster.

"Yeah, we get that reaction a lot," Leo chuckled.

"Come on guys we can't be all gloomy." Piper says with a small smile.

"Pipes is right guys besides I think it's time to show them our powers." Percy says. "Do you guys have a training room you don't mind be destroyed?"


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha P.O.V.

After the demigods told us all about their lives, we all went to the training room.

It was pretty impressive, we got a new training simulator that's kinda like the one in the Hunger Games movie where the dummies move and attack you. Tony recently had a swimming pool added for no apparent reason other than saying he wanted one and had no idea where to put it.

We walked in and as soon as Percy saw the swimming pool his eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning. Annabeth laughed at his expression and punched his arm.

"Well who's up first?" Tony asked. The demigods looked at one another and Jason stepped up.

"Well since Sparky here is the son of drama queen, he can go first." Percy said and Jason looked back at him and glared.

Jason went towards the training simulator and got a coin from his pocket. He flipped it in the air and suddenly it wasn't a coin anymore, but a gleaming gold sword.

"Okay so there's 5 levels, which one you want? 5 is the hardest." Tony asked messing with the controls.

"I guess 5." He shrugged. Tony looked back at the others for confirmation and Annabeth nodded. He turned the dial to five and the show began.

About a dozen dummies appeared out of the air and Jason got into a fighting stance. He hacked and slashed so quickly that in a matter of minutes the screen flashed saying level 5 complete. We still their in shock. The only time we could beat level 5 was when there were at least 2 of us in there at the same time. He came out confused.

"I thought I said to put it on level 5?" He asked.

"Sparky that was level 5." Piper told him. He laughed and shook his head. "I didn't even get to use my lighting." He pouted.

"Well that was a bust." Tony said.

"Yeah I don't think we'll show you very much with those dummies. How about we just go one at a time explaining our powers and weapons?" Annabeth asked. We shrugged and nodded. "Okay then Jase do your thing."

Jason stretched out his arms and closed his eyes. Out of nowhere electricity crackled and surrounded him. He pulverized the nearest punching bag and left nothing but ashes.

"I also have a horse named Tempest, but he's not the friendliest animal in the world so I'll spare you the honor of meeting him." Next was Hazel.

Hazel raised her arms and at her feet dozens of expensive looking jewels were laid. Next she concentrated and all of the sudden Tony, Bruce, Clint, Thor, and Pepper had cat ears on their heads. I looked at Clint and laughed but he pointed at my head so I guess I had a pair too.

"I can manipulate the Mist and convince people of seeing something that's not really there. I can also sense anything underground and I have a horse named Arion, but he's not exactly very nice." She said timidly and snapped her fingers making our cat ears disappear and Thor pout. Piper stood next.

She went up to Thor and looked him in the eye with a sickly sweet smile.

"Thor I'm terribly tired. Get on all fours so I can use you as a chair."

I felt the urge to get on all fours but restrained myself. Thor didn't. He had this dazed look on his face and Piper calmly sat on his back. She looked around the room trying to decide on her next victim. Her eyes landed on Tony.

"Tony darling my feet are awfully tired. Be a dear and come massage them." His eyes glossed over and soon he was rubbing Piper's feet. She looked triumphantly back at us and Pepper's had her jaw dropped.

"Can you please stay with us?" She asked and everyone laughed.

"That's called charmspeaking. I've gotten better at it but the most it will last is a day." She says shrugging and getting up from her Thor throne. She snaps her fingers and Thor and Tony come back from their dream-like state. They look around confused and Pepper fills them in between laughs. Next up is Frank.

He looks nervous but Hazel sends him a reassuring smile. He inhales and in a split second standing in his place is a huge grizzly bear. Next he turns into an eagle, then a lion, and finally an iguana. The demigods laugh for some reason at him in his iguana form. He goes back to Hazel and puts and arm around her. Next is Leo.

"Aww yeah Bad boy supreme is finally here!" He yells and everyone rolls their eyes. He takes a few steps back and out of the blue, he's on fire. He puts himself out and smiles back at us.

"I'm also pretty handy with tools." He says winking. Annabeth rolls her eyes and goes next.

"I don't have special powers I guess, but I'm an excellent strategist and currently the architect of Olympus. Ask me any question, Percy likes to call me Annapedia." She says shrugging. Tony takes the challenge.

"Alright, in what is the tallest building in the world and where is it located?" He asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Come on at least give me something challenging. Burj Khalifa in Dubai. It was begun in 2003 and completed in 2010. It currently measures 2,722 feet tall. Any more?" She asks and Tony walks back to Piper defeated. Finally it was Percy's turn.

He raised his hands and the water from the pool copied his arm movements. He made different shapes and figures with the water. He finished by freezing the water in a huge sculpture of Annabeth. It was the most beautiful thing I've seen. The statue's hair was curled just like Annabeth's and seemed to move. Annabeth realized it was her and blushed. She went up to Percy and punched his arm. He smiled sheepishly and looked at her.

"I'm pretty good at controlling the water now, and I can also use the mist to travel. And since my dad is the god of earthquakes, I can make them, but for the sake of not destroying the tower I won't." He said shrugging. Tony looked like his eyes were due to pop out of their sockets.

"Oh and he can talk to horses and fish!" Leo said likes it was the coolest thing ever.

"Dad created horses." He said noticing my confused look.

We all stood there shocked. Finally it was Pepper who broke the silence.

"Who wants food?"


End file.
